The Stalker
by vampluver
Summary: When Rob Van Dam gets a stalker Vince hires a FBI agent to protect Rob and to capture his stalker. The agent for the job, Agent Jennasis Landers. Please R/R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for the people I say I own. And damn it I don't own any of the wrestlers.::pounds fist on table::  
  
Any way here's the fic.  
"Get Agent Landers in here now!" shouted Sergeant Johnson.  
  
"Yes Sir." said an officer who happened to be passing by Srgt's office   
  
"You wanted to see me Sir." Agent Jennasis Landers said as she entered Srgt.Johnson's office.  
  
"Yes. I have your first assignment for you. You will be traveling with person and trying to catch the person's stalker." Srgt. said as he sat down at his desk  
  
"What is her name." Jennasis asked on instinct  
  
"If you would have left me finish Miss Landers you would have found out that the person I am talking about is not a woman but a man. His name is Robert Szatkowski. He's a proffesional wrestler for the WWE." Srgt. said   
  
"But Sir if he's a professional wrestler couldn't he fend for himself?" she asked quizically  
  
"Miss Landers you have so much to learn. Just because he is a professional wrestler doesn't mean he is invulnerable. Let me ask you this. Would you rather do paper work the rest of your carrer with the FBI or actually get out and do something good for the society?" Srgt Johnson said as he handed her Mr.Szatkowski's file  
  
"Thank you Sir you made your point. I'll take the assignment." Jennasis said as she took the file  
  
"I knew you would make the right choice." he said as Jennasis left the office  
  
In Jennasis's office  
  
"So you get your first assignment and your pissed. It can't be that bad." Agent Kory Anderson said  
  
"Yes it can. Get this. I have to baby-sit a professional wrestler who is 10 times the size of me." said Jennasis in an aggrivated tone  
  
"There has to be more than you baby-sitting him." Kory said making her self comfortable on a chair  
  
"Well someone is stalking him. I have to find who it is and make the arrest." Jennasis said looking at her computer screen "Damn it!" shouted Jennasis  
  
"What!" Kory said a little suprised by the outburst  
  
"You know how Srgt has been making me take wrestling classes?" Kory nodded her head "He set me the fuck up. He new what the training was for all this time. What a sneaky bastard!" Jennasis said furiously pacing around the office  
  
"Calm down Jenna. You know Neely would kill to have this assignment." Kory said  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll try to make the best of it. Maybe it won't be that bad." Jennasis said shrugging her shoulders and putting her dark brown hair behind her ears  
  
"Now that's what I want to hear!" Kory said with a big smile on her face  
  
At a cafe   
  
"You know I would kill to have this assignment." Agent Neely Saunders said as she took a bite from her sandwich. Jennasis and Kory just smiled  
  
"It says here that he was married for four years. His wife Sidney had found out that he had cheated on her. They got a divorce on July 28 of 2002. He never even objected to the divorce." Jennasis said looking over Mr. Szatkowski's file   
  
"Maybe it's his wife that's stalking him." Kory said putting down her fork  
  
"Nah.. I don't think so. Why would have she wanted the divorce in the first place" Jennasis said holding the divorce papers in her hand  
  
"Well it could be the girl he had cheated with." Neely added  
  
"That could be. She could be delusional. Thinking that he wants her." Jennasis said taking a sip of her coffee  
  
"Well Jenna we're gonna get home." Neely said standing up  
  
"Ok. See you guys tomorrow morning." said Jennasis putting a tip down on the table for the waitress  
  
"Oh. Jenna when will you meet this guy?" Kory said turning around to face Jennasis  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Srgt said I should be there early. You know me if he says early that means on time and if he says be there on time I'll be late." Jennasis said smiling  
  
"Yeah that's you alright. See you tomorrow and tell us what happens. K?" Neely said leaving  
  
"You know I will." Jennasis said starting to walk home in the cold New York City weather  
Next morning FBI building  
  
"Ah. Agent Landers right on time. Mr. Szatkowski is waiting in your office." Srgt.Johnson said as he opened Jennasis's office door "Mr.Szatkowski this is Agent Jennasis Landers. She will be working on your assignment." the Srgt. said  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Szatkowski." Jennasis said shaking Rob's hand  
  
"Like wise but you can call me Rob Agent Landers." Rob said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Well then you can call me Jenna for short." she said letting go of Rob's hand  
  
"I'll let you two talk." Srgt.Johnson said as he left Jennasis's office  
  
"You can have a seat. So Mr...I mean Rob it says here that you have been getting threatening phone calls. And letters sent to your hotel room. Is this correct?" Jennasis asked as she sat down in her chair reading Rob's file  
  
"Yes that's correct. I had told a few people about the calls and letters. One of them must have told my boss. He's the one that contacted this place." Rob said with a frustrated tone  
  
"Do you have any idea who it might be. An old girlfriend a person that didn't like you to well." she said looking Rob in the eyes  
  
"No I have know clue who it could be. Why would somebody do this to me?" Rob said looking at his hands  
  
"I don't know. But I'm here to find out why and who." Jennasis said laying the file on her desk  
  
"What is that? If you don't mind me asking."Rob said trying to look at the papers on the desk  
  
"This is your file. It contains everything from your birth certificate to your traffic tickets." said Jennasis not looking up from the papers on her desk  
  
"So you know everything about me?" Rob said the smirk leaving his face and being replaced with a serious face  
  
"Not everything. But I do know that in 1998 you were arrested for possession of marijuana. You were released on bail. The bail amount was a pretty penny too, 250,000 dollars." Jennasis said now she the one with the smirk on her face  
  
"It's not like I do it anymore." Rob said trying to defend himself  
  
"I got an email last night from Srgt.Johnson. I guess I'll be the newest edition to the WWE roster." Jennasis said looking at her computer screen  
  
"You mean your going to be a wrestler? How can you? You've never been trained." Rob said confusion in his voice  
  
"Actually I've been training for the past month. Wrestling for four hours straight each day. I have the bruises to prove it." she said pulling up the sleeve of her navy coloured uniform  
  
"Damn. At least you have training. Half of the women didn't know how to wrestle when they joined the WWE. I give you credit. I don't even spend four hours in the ring a day" Rob said astonished by what Jennasis had told him  
  
"If that's it I'll be at your hotel at 10 am tomorrow moring. I'll be in the lobby. We'll go over a few things that we'll have to make routine. You have a Raw house show at 1pm." Jennasis said looking at the schedule  
  
"Ok. See you then. It was nice meeting you." Rob said once again shaking her hand  
  
"You too." Jennasis said shutting the door after Rob had exited the office  
  
Jennasis's Loft  
  
"So is he nice?" Neely asked plopping down on the couch  
  
"Yes he's nice and I know what you guys are getting to. Next your going to ask me if I think he's cute." said Jennasis sitting down on the chair opposite from the couch  
  
"Well do you? Cause ya know Neely thinks he's gorgeous." Kory said smiling  
  
"He's nice looking. Nothing out of the ordinary." Jennasis said taking a handfull of popcorn and putting it in her mouth  
  
"Come on Jenna. He is a gorgeous man. Let me at him!" Neely said bitting at the air  
  
"Shut up!" Kory said as she threw a pillow at her  
  
"Now it's on!" shouted Neely who threw popcorn at Kory  
  
"Guys I'm heading to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow." Jennasis said in a yawn  
  
"Yeah right you have to get up at 8:30 am. That's not early." Neely said stopping what she was doing  
  
"For me it is and plus it's Saturday. Have a good time out here. But if I find it a mess in the morning you will be on your hands and knees picking up every last piece of popcorn." said Jennasis in a corrosive voice  
  
"Man chill out. You need to have some fun in your life." Kory said putting a hand on her shoulder  
  
"I'll start tomorrow." Jennasis said as she headed for her bedroom. She entered her room and pulled a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top out of her dresser drawer. She got in the shower and left the cold water run down her body. When she was finished she put on her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep not long after.   
I hope you liked the story so far. If you do review! Reviews equal another chapter! 


End file.
